Sharp Magic
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Noirvast is a school for vampires but there has been no contact for over 3000 years, but in Harry Potter's fifth year eight young vampires have been invited for the year. Orginal character alart! and boyXboy love, soz, couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Noir News.

The crisp September air was refeshing on fifteen year old's Harry Potter face; after weeks of being cooped up inside either the Dursleys or The Burrow it was nice to finally get out.

Harry had grown more than his fair share since last year, but he was till shorter than his best friend Ron Weasley, his jet black hair still stuck out in every direction no matter what he did with it, he was skinny but had been plumped up slightly over the past two weeks and his bright green eyes had a cheeky, mischievious glint behind round glasses.

Harry's thin lightning bolt scar was still recovering from last years encounter with Voldermort so he was more keen to cover it from prying eyes.

Harry stood on Platform 9 ¾ just watching everyone else around him; cats, rats, owls, children, cauldrons and several explosions going off quite near to where the Weasley twins were hiding.

"Mate." Ron called; tall, long of freckled face and vibrent red hair, "you coming?"

smiling Harry turned, "yeah."

the two of them gave a goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, then jumped into a carriage and sat waiting for the Hogwarts Express to set off but suddenly Hermione, Harry's other best friend, and Ginny, Ron's younger sister, burst into their carriage looking horrified.

"have you heard?" Hermione snapped, her brown bushy hair falling into her face.

"you'll never believe it." Ginny added.

Ron rolled his eyes at the two girls, "what? Tell us then." Ron said grumpily.

Hermione thrust that days Daily Prophet at Harry; on the front was an elderly, really pale man with dark, deep eyes who was smiling a sharp toothed smile at him and behind him were just as pale teenagers, all clad in black.

_Vampires At Hogwarts!_

_Unknown to all students and parents Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has invited a whole school of vampires!_

_Noirvast is a notorious school just for vampires, hidden in the Transvanian countryside, normally quiet and unknown but Albus Dumbledore believed it to be "an enriching experience for the students. A once in a lifetime experience."_

_when the Ministry learnt of Dumbledore's invitation to the obviously dangerous school they tried to prevent it but, it is believed, that Dumbledore made a blood promise with the Van Douchlen, Noirvast's Headmaster, 3470 years old, making it impossible to go back unless we wish for war._

_All contact with Noirvast is not possible but it is known now, and much too late, that all Hogwarts students will be in lessons with unpredictable creatures only vent on draining humans of their blood._

_What was Dumbledore thinking? Has he finally lost his mind? Or is there something going on behind this bizarre invitation?_

_Send all your questions and complaints by owl to the Ministry._

Harry had to read the passage several times to make sure he understood it enough, it was so bizarre and dangerous that Harry wasn't sure if it was one of Dumbledore's jokes or not but suddenly there was a lot more commotion from the other carriages.

"the Prophet was even late so it came after all the students had got on the train!" Ginny flushed brightly under her freckles.

"i read about Noirvast." Hermione said "its for vampires who show magical aspects, just like Hogwarts but they spend about 200 years there learning how to control themselves and learn a little bit of magic but no-one has ever gotten into contact with them; whatever Dumbledore did it must have been either insane or very clever." she told them.

"wonder what Dumbledore was thinking?" Harry said out loud.

"i always knew he was a few ingrediants short of a potion." Ron exclaimed, "what does he think he's doing, inviting vampires, vampires of all people, into Hogwarts? A whole school filled with fresh blood!" he went from white to red and back again very quickly.

Harry frowned and re-read the article, looking deep into Noirvast's Headmasters sunken face, "there must be a reason." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Invitation To Temptation.

It was dark, but it was always dark; eternal clouds covered the entire school, that looked more like a castle close to ruin, into night forever.

150 year old Issac bustled through the lantern filled corridor, his tailcoat frying behind him as he tried to get to his Astrology lesson but he had skipped a Feeding to do his homework and it was now starting to effect him.

Issac was one of the youngest in the whole school, vampires grown to teenagers quickly and then age very, very slowly from then on.

But unlike most of his peers Issac had bright golden blond hair and deep green eyes because unlike most of his peers he was the product of pure blooded breeding and managed to inherit his mother beauty, along with the diamond strength teeth.

There was a sudden snagging sound as his tailcoat, which he originally taken off and forgotten to put back on, was caught on a gargoyles tooth and ripped into an unpairable mess.

"Arg!" Issac yelled as he examined his now ruined coat, "not another one." it would be his third that human year.

His time at Noirvast had started when he was 75 years old and would last until he was 220, with no holidays he had years to learn self control and magic but he didn't mind, the one thing he didn't want to do was end up like his uncle who was staked when he was 190 because he had refused to attend Noirvast and had lost his mind.

Suddenly the bell began to toll, slow and deep, indicating that lesson had started and now he would be locked out of the classroom until the hour was up.

Issac groaned deeply; he had never been good at time keeping and he kept on getting locked out of lessons, it was hard on him but it was all part of the discipline that Douchlan had insisted upon.

So now he was locked out of his lessons Issac decided to go back to the library to research about Muggles and how they dealt with vampires way back when.

Luckily he was cold skinned so the wind that had found its way through the halls didn't effect him; Issac cursed the constant cold the plaughed Noirvast.

"Mr Lord!" called a stern voice from the top of the main staircase.

Spinning quickly Issac came saw the Headmaster staring angrily down on him; he quickly tried to hide his ripped tailcoat but was unsuccesful.

"what are you doing outside class?" Headmaster Douchlan snapped, furious that Issac had been late for class again, "and where on earth is your coat?"

the warlock blood that Issac had had for breakfast raised hotly in his cheeks but wished it was go away, "i lost track of time, Headmaster." Issac said respectfully and refused to meet his Headmasters eyes.

Douchlan sighed heavily, "and, your coat?" he dared to ask.

"a gargoyle attacked me." Issac grumbled.

Douchlan rubbed his ever tired eyes, "what kind of example are you setting!" he roared and the young vampire recoiled back slightly, "what will those Hogwarts students think? Even our pure blood cannot make himself presentable."

"Hogwarts students, sir? You mean the ones in England?" Issac asked softly.

Headmaster Douchlan suddenly looked shocked and then slightly guilty, "yes, as an experiment their headmaster, Dumbledore, wishes some of our students to go to his school and that is why I was absent for a little while." he explained.

"some of us get to go to a human wizard school?" Issac felt excited.

"yes." Douchlan sighed deeply, "and you are one of them."

Issac jumped for joy; he had been waiting for an opitunity to prove he had really good self control, despite being locked out of his classes most of the time, "thank you Headmaster! When do we leave?"

"Midnight." and with that Douchlan left.

Still with a toothy grin Issac ran off to his dorm, instead of the library, to pack his things and get a new tailcoat, after all, he wanted to make a good impression on the human wizards at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:School Set In Darkness.

The greeting to Hogwarts had been different than the years previous; Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts students were met by complete night sky darkness, not a star nor the moon could be seen through the thick layer of cloud covering the whole of Hogwarts.

As Harry stared back across the Black Lake he immediately saw the difference in the sky but he was quickly dragged away by Ron who was complaining about his stomach.

The rest of the students however only had one thing on their minds; the arrival of the vampires.

The Great Hall was too covered in darkness and felt so cold that Harry even shivered, then he saw them; eight pale, vampire students, four boys and four girls, silently looking around and their headmaster talking pleasently with Dumbledore.

Dressed in black and purple tailcoats, three of the boys had jet black hair, slicked back, one girl had curly purple hair, three of them had white hair but the last student, a boy, had golden mop.

They were all quite a sight, most of the students were hesitent to enter the Great Hall until Dumbledore stood to address them all.

"good students." he began, his voice calm but loud enough for everyone to hear it, "i am sure you have now heard of my decision for your learning this year."

the hum of voices grew slightly but Dumbledore raised his hand and it died down, "let me introduce Van Douchlan, Headmaster to Noirvast, wizarding school to vampires."

Van Douchlan stepped forwards; Harry instantly recognised him from the Daily Prophet photo, tall, pale but regal face, his hair was streaked black and white and his deep, dark eyes seemed to stare at each of the students in turn.

Harry half expected him to be dressed in a tall collared cape and for him to hiss at everyone, therefore baring his pointed fangs but Douchlan wasn't; he was dressed more like an Edwardian nobleman, in rich blues and purples and, instead of hissing to revel his fangs, he gave a wide smile showing them all his yellowed pointed teeth.

"Hello students." Douchlan had a French accent but it was faint, "my students and I are very pleased that your headmaster asked us to come here. It is a great honour." another smile.

"he's creepy." Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"he's going to drink our blood after this." Harry heard Goyal hiss to someone.

Turning slightly Harry saw Draco Malfoy looking paler and more worried than usual, "he'll go for the purebloods first, his students will finish everyone else off." Malfoy hissed back.

"let me introduce my students." Douchlan announced and began introducing the young vampires:

"Monty Glass." a tall boy with slicked black hair and an arrogant look about him, he was obviously the oldest on at the table.

"Galinda Rusttal." the girl with purple curls, she had light purple eyes too but there was something more sinister behind her soft demeina.

"Peta Halo." one of the other black haired boy and he had odd eyes, one black and one white.

"Ella Livi." a bored looking white haired girl, she had very long eyelashes and her fangs were sticking out slightly.

"Edward Doon." much shorter than the rest of his peers, his black hair had been tried to be slicked back but it was too short and stuck out slightly at the end.

"Nina Callous." she didn't look up, she just stared at her plate and her long, silver white hair covering her face.

"Morgan Starling." she flicked her hair off her shoulder and waved a little at the boys in the room, which caused a stir within the crowd.

"And finally, Issac Lord." he was the only to smile at them all with a genuine smile, his blond hair looked as Harry's did, naturally messy and everything else about him didn't indicate that he was a vampire.

Dumbledore started an applause and soon everyone joined in but it was slow, forced and quickly died down quickly.

"thank you Douchlan, I would introduce my students but I'm afraid it would take all term." Dumbledore laughed.

"we have long enough." Monty spoke up and Harry had been right, he was arrogant.

"But we do not." Snape snarled for the first time since the beginning of the introduction.

Dumbledore nodded slightly, "indeed. Let the meal begin."

"you have to be kidding!" Malfoy yelled, "what about a better explanation about all this and it had better be good or my father will hear of this!"

there was a sudden babble of voices, most angry and some scared but nothing could be deciphered properly.

The crashing of a chair silenced everyone; Issac Lord had stood and the whole school held their breath as he approached them all.

Harry, who was standing right at the front, saw Issac's brilliant green eyes staring angrily at them all, "our headmasters thought this would be an enlightning experience for all of us." he voice was strong, "but, I think, mostly now that we want to prove that we are more than the monsters you have read about in your books. Please." Issac was British and well spoken.

"how can we believe you?" Ron snapped and Harry swiftly kicked him in the shin.

Issac took a deep breath, "one of our main lessons is self control."

"but -"

"We are not going to bite you!" Issac bellowed and then Harry saw the vampire in him as his pupils enlarged so much that his eyes turned black.

"Mr Lord, enough." Douchlan's voice was dark and caused Issac to shrink back slightly, "explain calmly to them when we bite."

"we only bite when we, um, mate." Issac explained and some pink colour rose in his cheeks.

"thank you, Mr Lord. Now, sit." Douchlan commanded and Issac sat as quickly as he could be he managed to trip on his way.

As he watched the very embarrassed Issac take his seat again, he reminded Harry of a vampiric kind of Neville Longbottom.

Dumbledore raised his hands and that twinkle was back in his blue eyes, "my reasons for this will become clear very soon." he promised.

And that was it; everyone took their seats and began the feast but every-so-often Harry could feel someone's eyes on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: First Contact.

"what a bunch of wierdos." snarled Nina and sliced through her rare stake.

"says you." Issac mumbled, still embarrassed by his performance in front of the whole of Hogwarts.

Nina snorted through her pert nose, "this is why I intend on avoiding contact with humans my whole life."

the chunk of beef in front of Issac had lost its appeal, he couldn't concentrate on anything; Issac was usually very good at refusing blood but he had missed about three weeks worth of self-control lesson so now he was worrying for his sanity.

"that would be a very long time." Issac smiled softly at his best friend.

"if I am away from humans, than I am away from temptaion." Nina replied calmly and licked the blood off her fingers, "we can not all be like you, Issac, never attending classes and still able to refuse White Stallion blood."

Issac shrugged, "it's in my flesh."

Nina didn't reply, she was concentrating too hard on her food to talk any more, so Issac looked around the hall; all the students were sorted into four different houses – in Noirvast all students were in the same house, since they would end up destroying each other if they were in rival teams for 200 years – and there was food mountained high in front of each of them.

On the green table Issac noticed the blond boy who had shouted some stuff about telling his dad or something but he was boring to watch as he obviously told a lie.

The pupils on the yellow table seemed calmer than the rest of the hall.

The blue pupils were in deep convocations in groups of threes and fours and seemed to be more mature than all of them.

Finally the red pupils seemed slightly rowdy but appeared to be having more fun but then Issac saw that black haired boy who had been at the front of the group when he had made a spectical of himself.

Suddenly the boy looked up and their eyes locked; the boy had bright green eyes, not like his, the boy's had more pain and more life, like he had lived more than he should have in a young life but there was something intreging about him.

"back in a minuet." Issac whispered to Nina as he stood, quieter than before.

As he past people they stopped eating or talking but ignored them, his eyes set on the green eyed boy; his ginger friend noticed Issac before the boy did.

The boy turned to face Issac and he gave him a dazzling smile, his diamond like teeth sparkling even in the dull light, "hello." Issac said pleasently, never taking his eyes from the other boy's.

"um, hi." the boy frowned slightly.

Then there was the awkward pause, Issac hadn't really planned ahead of that moment, he hadn't even planned on that moment if he was honest with himself, after all he had already been introduced and his reason for even coming over was lame.

But Issac was saved from another embarrassing episode by an angel; a slightly rounded face angel with a boring brown haircut but still an angel to Issac.

"hello, I'm Neville Longbottom." the boy said kindly.

"nice to meet you." Issac shook Neville's hand.

"i thought vampires were scary but you seem almost..." Neville seemed to lose his words.

Issac laughed, "almost human?" Neville looked embarrassed, "most of my professors say that too."

by the time he had finished talking most of the red table were watching them talk with interest, "want to sit with us?" Neville asked.

Issac was definatly beginning to like Neville Longbottom, taking a deep breath Issac found out things he needed to know; Neville was from a pureblood background, struggled with Charms, loved plants and his pet frog and had a strong heart. Yes, Issac defiantly liked Neville.

The green-eyed boy shifted across so Issac could sit, he quickly realised that all eyes were still on him; there were a pair of red haired twins sitting across the table from him.

"So..." one of the right started.

"are you human?" his twin finished.

The whole table lent forwards and Issac felt what little blood was left in him rise to his cheeks, "no, I'm a vampire." he told them and everyone lent back slightly, "i am actually one hundred and fifty years old."

"but you look our age." the green eyed boy finally spoke and Issac turned to him.

Suddenly Issac felt something stir deep within himself as he looked into the eternal eyes, it was wonderful sort of light feeling and he half wondered if the other boy felt it too.

"yes, well, um, I've looked this age for a while." Issac admitted, "I didn't catch your name."

"that's because he didn't throw it at you." spat his ginger friend.

"Ron!" scolded a bushy brown haired girl on the other side of the ginger boy.

"my name is Harry Potter." the green eyed boy told Issac.

"sounds familuar." Issac mumbled.

"you never heard of Harry Potter?" Neville asked and Issac could feel the colour rise in Harry's cheeks, not his own.

"lightning bolt scar?" one of the twins tried.

"messy black hair?" the other asked.

"pure heart of courage?" the first twin tried again.

"defeated Voldermort when he was just one?" Neville dropped his voice low when he said that.

Issac smiled, "oh, I've heard of him but I kind of skipped that book, it looked kind of boring." he laughed.

"well, that's a first." Harry said happily.

Issac suddenly felt a chill as he felt Nina's glaring eyes on him but he quickly brushed it off as he looked at all the human food laid out on the table; of course Issac couldn't smell the food, as a purer than pure vampire his sense of smell was for blood and deciphering things about people and not for actually smelling food.

But it did all look more appetising than the stakes he usually ate; quickly dipping his finger a bowl of white, creamy stuff and licked it off. It tasted weird, salty and creamy with a flavour that clung behind on his tongue for a bit.

"yum." Issac commented, "what is it?" he asked Neville.

"mash potato." Neville told him with a grin, "enjoy it while you can, desert will be here in a bit."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Night-time Roaming.

Harry couldn't quite believe the meal that had just happened; the handsome vampire, Issac, had sat with them the whole time, laughing, talking, explaining and tasting everything.

As Harry lay in bed he thought about some of the things Issac had said;

"_our kind of vampires, ones with magic, live for as long as we want." he had said while he examined some strawberry ice cream, "when we drink blood it fills our vacant veins and we sort of use it up during the day or week, but if our bodies run out then it take a little while to die." Issac pulled a face when he tried the ice cream._

Harry thought it must be weird to never die, to know that you would have nearly forever ahead of them and the only prospects of dying was to be staked or running out of blood.

A funny fluttering feeling appeared in Harry's stomach again as he saw Issac's brilliant white smile; Harry had been having funny sort of feelings since he hit puberty, girls seemed less appealing and his eyes were drawn more to boys but didn't want to say anything, it would only complicate things more.

"What did you think of those vampires?" Dean whispered to Seamus through the darkness.

"those girls were beautiful. Maybe it won't be so bad having them here." Seamus whispered back.

"Issac is really nice." Neville said, "I can understand why Dumbledore invited them here."

"you do?" Dean, Seamus and Ron all exclaimed at once.

"yes, the only vampires we think of are the ones we've read about in those stupid books. We have been brought together to teach each other about each other." Neville explained knowingly.

Harry lay quietly and listened to the others go to bed, talk of vampires over with for that moment and for a while he couldn't tell if he had his eyes open or not because it was so dark but suddenly there was small creak and light spilled into the bedroom.

"Neville?" the whisper was very quiet but Harry caught it in the stillness.

Harry quickly sat up to open his curtains, "they're all asleep." he said calmly.

Bright green eyes locked with Harry's in shock; Issac Lord was peeking through the door.

"I just wanted to talk to him." Issac said softly and crept into the darkened room; gone was his shirt and tailcoat, instead he was wearing loose pyjamas in a light blue colour.

"at this time of night?" Harry slowly made his way over to the vampire, "do you really not sleep?"

Issac snapped the door shut and the dorm was plunged back into darkness, the only thing Harry could hear was his and Issac's breath.

"i do need to sleep but I am just really excited about being here that I can't." Harry suddenly felt Issac very close to him, "want to have a wonder around?"

"but we'll get caught." Harry hissed, not that he didn't want to and it wasn't like he had never done it before but it wouldn't be for the best to be caught running around at night with a vampire.

Suddenly Issac grabbed Harry's hand in his ice cold one, "please, come on. It'll be fun." Issac whispered softly in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered and then the butterflies returned with a vengence, "alright. But wait." he said and dived into his trunk for his Invisiblity Cloak.

The halls were completely deserted, not even Mrs Norris, the caretakers cat, was stalking the halls, so they were free to wonder without the cloak on; Issac asked about everything and Harry explained in the best way he could but then they came to the dungeons.

"can we go down there?" Issac asked innocently.

Harry tightened his grip on Issac's eternally cold hand, the hand the refused to be parted from his since they left the Gryffindor Tower, "I wouldn't suggest it."

Issac hadn't moved his eyes from the dungeon door, "why not?" he asked.

"because Snape lives down there." Harry told him, "come on, lets go to the Astronomy Tower. See if we can find some stars up there." he tried to pull Issac away but he seemed rooted to the spot.

Harry gave the hand another tug only be separated as Issac took off down the stairs towards the dungeons; as quick as the vampire was Harry was after him; the cold was worse down there but kept his eyes trained on Issac. Finally he caught him by the back of his pyjama shirt.

"don't run off like that!" Harry whispered furiously.

"there's someone in there." he pointed inside Snape's large privet supply cupboard.

There was a small clatter of bottle against bottle from within, both boys peered inside; Snape was fumbling about with several red filled bottles, reading labels and muttering to himself.

"what's he doing?" Harry whispered to Issac.

"the half-blood is looking for blood." Issac whispered back and then pursing his lips tightly.

Harry looked closer and saw that Snape had, apparently, found the blood bottle he was looking for but out of his excitement of finding it he dropped all the other ones with an almighty smash.

Issac suddenly recoiled back with his hand over his mouth and his pupils enlarging, even Harry could see that in the dark.

"put your cloak on." Issac said from behind his hands, "put it on now!" he commanded.

So Harry threw the cloak over himself, feeling a twinge a panic for not covering Issac too, but no sooner had he cover all of himself Snape flung the door open but took a quick step back at the sight of Issac.

"what are you doing down here?" Snape snarled unpleasantly.

Issac pressed himself flatter against the wall, "i was looking for the bathroom." he whispered desperately from behind his hands.

"well it isn't down here." Snape said less viciously.

Harry wanted nothing more than to help Issac, drag him away or at least cover the horrific smell of blood but he couldn't.

"i got that." Issac breathed, "i will leave now."

Issac quickly ran past Harry, who remained still for a moment just watching Snape, just watching him clutching the bottle of blood to his chest and Harry suddenly heard a sob from the corridor so Harry raced off to find the runaway vampire.

After a couple of minuets of searching Harry found Issac hiding behind a suit of armour taking deep breaths and rocking backwards and forwards.

"Issac?" Harry whispered gently.

"i was so close. So close, oh crap. I nearly lost myself." Issac cried softly, not opening his eyes.

Harry crouched down to Issac's level, "but you didn't." he said softly.

"but I nearly did! I was tempted!" Issac opened his eyes angrily, they were still black.

"shhh." Harry hissed, reaching out and squeezing Issac's shoulder, "calm down."

"I-I-I was so, so tempted." Issac stammered, any kind of vamperic grace he may have had went out of the window as he gave a sob.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to do, "let's get you back to bed." he suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Pure Intentions.

The eight young vampires were housed in one of the far towers nearer to the Forbidden Forest.

Issac was still very ditressed, terribfied that he could have lost control, he now knew that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

It wasn't often that he cried, since it took up precious water from his body, but at that moment he couldn't stop and it hurt not only his throat but also he non beating heart that Harry had seen this side of him.

"which door is it?" he heard Harry ask.

Issac pointed to the one right at the top of the stairs, his voice failed him and so did his body so Harry pulled up by his hand.

Harry paused at the door, hesiting to opening it to the other vampires, so finally Issac spoke, "you can go if you want." he croaked, "i'm fine now."

a sad smile crossed Harry's face and he gave Issac's hand quick squeeze, "you know." he started softly, "you may have been tempted but you didn't give in."

Issac looked shocked at the green eyed boy, "thank you. Goodnight." Issac smiled before pulling Harry into a hug.

Since Issac was of cold bodied and Harry obviously shocked to be hugged that the hug didn't last long and they smiled awkwardly.

"see you in class tomorrow." Issac said happily.

"yeah. Night." Harry said as he pulled his cloak over himself and disappeared down the stairs, leaving Issac by himself.

Quickly as he could Issac wiped the water off his face and stretched out his body; a single candle was lit, illuminating the whole room, eight large plush beds were cramped into the single room but there was still enough space to move and six of the vampire students were fast asleep in dreamless sleeps.

Nina however was less than pleased; her short, frilly night dress was still as perfect as when she first put it on and her silver hair glowing in the candle light, "where have you been?" her voice was dark and vicious.

Issac laughed awkwardly, "i was looking for the bathroom." he re-used the lie he had told the potions master but there was no fooling Nina.

"don't give me that!" Nina snapped and advanced upon Issac, "where were you?" she repeated.

"i was just looking around." Issac tried to sound casual but Nina was beginning to scare him.

The sound of cold skin of cold skin sounded as Nina suddenly slapped him roughly, luckily nobody else woke up from the sound, "what was that for?" he asked astonished.

"i heard you." Nina hissed pointing at the door, "i heard you talking to that boy."

Issac looked away, "so." he pouted.

"what were you doing with him?" she demanded to know, raising her hand slightly.

"he was showing me around." Issac finally confessed, "i couldn't sleep so we went for a walk and we saw..." he broke off, even though he knew Nina would never give in.

Nina's eyes darkened, "what did you see?" she growled.

Issac quickly ducked under her arm and towards his bed, "does it really matter. I mean, we aren't in Noirvast anymore, there are always going to be strange things in this place." he talked fast hoping the sooner he got into bed the sooner Nina would leave him alone, "i might show you tomorrow."

there was silence, in that time Issac jumped into bed and began looking for a blood favoured lolly pop that he had brought with him.

"your eyes are black." Nina suddenly said and Issac froze.

Since his eyes were of a brilliant colour, from his mother's side, that whenever any time Issac lost control of the vampire side of him, his pupils went as large as they would go, for maxiam sight but it was also proof that he had lost control at the smell or sight of blood and showed a weaker side of the pureblood vampire.

"its nothing." he whispered hoarsely.

"did you bite him?" Nina asked slowly.

"no!" Issac exclaimed suddenly, "of course I didn't."

"did you have any of his blood?" she tried again.

"no." Issac snapped.

Nina lost her temper, "then why are your eyes black?"

"because we saw that half-blood, triple agent, potions master and he dropped a bottle of blood on the floor. It just kind of set me off." he confessed finally.

Nina was quiet, she said nothing else, she just got back into bed and blew the candle out; Issac stared at her through the darkness.

"you know I won't bite anyone Nina." he told her quietly.

"i know." she whispered back.

"i don't want to." Issac carried on talking, "but my father told me to sample all kinds of blood. I don't know." he laughed at himself a little, "who do you think would be good for me?"he suddenly asked.

He heard Nina sit up to face him, "really now Issac, must we talk about this now? Just remember to keep your bloodline pure." Nina reminded him spitefully,

Issac sighed; it was true, he was one of the only pureblood vampires left, most vampires would breed with a human and another vampire would be born that way but then they would go on to breed with another human. Issac's family however had only ever bred with vampires, causing his bloodline to be purer than pure.

"i want to change things." Issac thought to himself, "i want to be different."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Teaching Begins.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville entered the Great Hall there was something waiting for them that was half expected; the hall was filled with angry parents.

Of course the Malfoy's were the loudest at expressing their options, but the other parents weren't far behind.

"how can you allow this?"

"they are bloodthirsty monsters!"

"it's a disgrace!"

"what do you think will come out of this?"

"you should be ashamed."

the voices talked loudly over each other, wanting to be heard first but it just seemed like noise; as the students came into the hall they each found their parents, Harry was dragged off with Ron.

Mrs Weasley was flushed red with frustration, Ginny and the twins were hugged tightly to her side but they looked highly uncomfortable, "it was impossible to get here sooner." she said as she fussed over her children, and Harry.

"i don't know what Dumbledore was thinking." Mr Weasley grumbled and scratched his balding head.

"please! Please!" called Dumbledore, "please contain yourselves."

"how can you ask for calm when you are subjecting our children to these monsters?" Mr Malfoy snapped.

"i have already told my reasons to the students." Dumbledore said calmly.

"this is nearly as bad as when you hired that werewolf." another parents shouted.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "that was a completely different situation." he explained.

"dangerous and unpredicatable. It is the exact same situation." Neville's grandmother shrieked.

"but I like them." said the most timid person in the whole of Hogwarts; Neville.

Harry couldn't quite believe that Neville would speak out to the whole of the school and it parents, let alone his grandmother and he had coloured quite a funny colour but Harry could see the Gryffindor rising within the youngest Longbottom.

"what?" Grandmother Longbottom looked disapproving at her grandson.

"i read a lot about vampires, I think we all have." Neville started, not looking anyone in the eye, "but its like the Muggle vision of a wizard, they are just going on what they are told." the colour in his face was decresing with every word, "most of us are scared of the unknown but know that unknown is here to teach us some things. They seem perfectly civil."

the whole crowd was silent, not even the Malfoy's had anything to say; Dumbledore was smiling kindly, "thank you Mr Longbottom, that was very enlightning."

Harry gave Neville a small smile as the colour returned back to Neville's face but suddenly he felt a chill on the back of his neck.

"what's going on?" Issac asked softly.

Harry jumped away slightly and gave Issac a funny look; he looked around, surprised that nobody was making a fuss of the vampire being there and then he remembered that Issac looked nothing like the vampires the parents would have expected.

"looks like a dignifed mob." Issac laughed lightly.

"you had better be careful." Harry whispered back, "all the parents want the vampires out." he warned.

Issac looked mildly surprised, "sounds about right." he laughed a bit louder and the Weasley's noticed him.

Mrs Weasley's eyes scanned Issac minutely, taking in his pale face, his purple tailcoat and the blood red lolly pop in his hand, "are you a..." she didn't seem to want to finish her sentence.

"a vampire. Yes." Issac grinned widely, showing the whole hall his small fangs.

Several people took a step back but most of the students seemed unfazed, Neville even ran up to Issac, "morning Issac!" he greeted happily.

"good morning Neville. I liked your speech." Issac said and offered him a lick of his lolly but it was refused.

"what is this?" Mr Malfoy suddenly shouted approching Issac mencingly, "as a pureblood I cannot allow my son to attend this school with this monster here!" he roared.

Issac was unfazed, "are you sure you're a pureblood? You look more inbred." there was a ripple of laughter.

"i Lucious Malfoy will not allow.."

"a Malfoy!" Issac suddenly cut across him, "i read about you. There is a book in our library that has the family trees of all of the pureblood wizards, they write themselves and when a wizard marries a Muggle then it stops writing. Your families is one of the longest but wouldn't it be a shame for all of your families little secrets come out?" Issac looked some-how different as he threatened.

Mr Malfoy looked beyond furious, he didn't say a word as he stormed out of the Great Hall, his wife and Draco shortly behind him.

"i'm not going to threaten everyone of you, so calm down." he called to the rest of the hall, "just give us a chance. We are not crazy monsters!" Issac raised his voice a little, "none of you noticed when I came into the room. One chance, that is all we are asking for, you never know; you might learn something."

Dumbledore had a satisfied look as there was a hum of discussion among the parents and after what seemed like forever, or at least until Issac had finished his lolly, they all came to a decision.

"okay vampire." Grandmother Longbottom started.

"Issac." he said quickly with a cheeky smile to Neville and Harry.

Grandmother Longbottom gritted her teeth, "we have decided to give you a chance, but at the slightest sign that any of you have shown more than a education intrest in our children then you are out." she told him feriously, "understand?"

"of course I do." Issac replied pleasantly, "thank you."

suddenly all the parents seemed out of place; they had come to Hogwarts to get the vampires away from their children and instead they had been charmed by the very creature they wanted out.

"well, then." Mrs Weasley said quietly but didn't say anything else, she only gave her children and Harry a quick squeeze and then bustled out of the hall with many of the other parents.

"keep your eyes peeled." Mr Weasley whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry looked around at the stragglers who were still hesitant to leave but left very quickly when the rest of the young vampires appeared; instantly most of the boys surrounded Morgan and she seemed to relish in the attention.

"last night was fun wasn't it?" Issac laughed lightly in a low voice.

Harry jumped at little as Issac whispered in his ear, "stop doing that!" Harry hissed but Issac just smiled.

"you didn't worry about me did you? After what you saw." Issac asked sincerely.

Harry shook his head and smile confidently at the young vampire, but in truth he had been very worried about the state he had seen Issac in, the way his stomach turned every time he thought about Issac didn't help but also the thought of those bright green eyes covered in black.

"you timetable." McGonaglle interrupted the close space between Harry and Issac.

After quickly bringing his mind back to reality Harry read his timetable for the year and groaned softly, "double Potions."

Issac looked over, chewing on the remainder of his lolly-stick, "is that bad, because I have it too." he pointed vaguely at his own timetable.

"Snape hates me. And I don't think he likes you now." Harry told him as kindly as he could, "so just watch out."

suddenly Issac looped his arms around Harry's chest and pulled him into a hug; his cold skin was nice on Harry's flushed neck and he suddenly felt his heartbeat sped up.

"thank you Harry." Issac chirped.

"Issac." growled a very unhappy voice from behind them both.

Turning Harry saw angry dark purple eyes and silver hair pulled up loosely; it was that girl who always sat near Issac but Harry couldn't quite remember her name.

"morning Nina." Issac greeted and let go of Harry, "we have Potions." he showed her the timetable.

Nina smiled a sickly sweet smile that seemed only for Issac, "why don't you go show the others." she told him.

Harry got the vague impression from Nina that she was talking to a child; a slightly patronising way that half made Harry angry that someone could talk like that to one of their friends.

With another grin at Harry, Issac bounded off towards the small group of his fellow vampires but Nina stayed behind and just watched as Issac talked animatedly to the others.

"stay away from him." Nina hissed towards Harry.

Harry looked at her, shocked, "wh-what?" he stammered, not quite sure if he had heard her right.

Nina poked Harry hard in the chest, "i said; stay away from Issac." she spat menacingly.

"why should I?" Harry snapped and batted Nina's hand away.

"because not only does Issac have to be with a female but he also has to be with a vampire." Nina sneered, "don't be so pathetic to think he likes you for you, he's stupidly interested in humans. So I will repeat what I said before. Stay. Away. From. Him."

Harry frowned at her but bit his tongue; Harry now saw that there were different kinds of vampires just like wizards and because of that he wasn't about to be intimated by someone like Nina.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Brewing More Than A Potion.

Issac looked around at the other Hogwarts students, the ones dressed in green, all complaining about how cold it was in the dungeon but he couldn't feel the cold, he was nervous about being back at the dungeons after the previous night.

His silver lined cauldron looked extremely new compared to everyone elses, even his fellow vampires; Issac's parents had bought him it to show what kind of family he came from, they even had his initials engraved on it and he felt embarrassed to show it to others.

"do you hate Potions?" Issac asked Harry who was trying to pull his robes closer to his body.

"not really. I just hate Snape." Harry replied truthfully.

"our Potions master just keeps teaching us the same potion." Issac smiled at the memory of his professor, "its one that numbs our senses." he wrinkled his nose.

The door suddenly flung the open; Issac had seen pictures of what humans thought all vampires looked like and the potions master looked just like them. Shallow skin, sunken eyes and an eternal look of hunger for something.

"Enter." he growled.

The young vampires stayed close together, avoiding all contact, physical or verbally, with all the other students and even Issac stayed close to Nina.

Issac looked suspiciously at the various ingredients in front of him, they all looked like a familiar concoction to a very familiar potion.

The potions master swept past them all, flapping like a giant bat, but then paused and turned back, heading straight for the group of vampires.

"i don't think so." he sneered with a nasty grin, "if you are here to learn then you can't be together. You." he pointed at Morgan, "over there." he gestured to where Lavender Brown was.

Snape split them up all over the room; Galinda had been paired with Hermione, neither looked happy about the decision, where as all the boys had been partnered with boys in green, Issac had been put with a pale haired boy who seemed very put out by being placed with him.

"sir!" the boy called, "why do I have to be paired with him?" he shot a disapproving look at Issac.

Issac snorted, "like I would want to be partnered with you." he snapped.

"who do you think you are talking to vampire?" the boy was turning a pink colour.

"a ferret by the looks of it." Issac shot back but then his stomach gave a growl; the mention of a ferret had set his stomach on one of his favourite snacks, jellied ferret heart in snake blood.

"enough." the half blood potions master snapped, "now you lot, this potion is very handy when dealing with the eternal dead."

"you mean vampires." Ella said.

Snape ignored her, "it weakens them and has been requested by many parents for me to teach you it so be quiet." he snapped nastily.

Issac saw Harry give him a quick glance so he gave him a quick smile but the pale boy interprided it different, "he's baring his fangs sir!" he suddenly shouted.

"Right!" Issac snapped and lunged for the other boy.

There was an almighty crash as they both fell to the floor, knocking over their stools and Issac's caldron. But before Issac could lay a fist on the pale boy, or a wand, because the half blood was there in an instant, shouting loudly and trying to seperate them.

"that is enough!" the potions master's livid voice echoed across the dungeons, "let go of each other!"

suddenly someone else was by Issac's side, half pushing the foul smelling potions master away and placing a cloth over his mouth; Issac instantly felt lethargic, his mind slowing, it was becoming harder for the young vampire to focus on anything and suddenly made him sneeze.

Whoever had used the Bloargic Potions – other wise known as the Sleepy Vampire Brew – slowly made Issac sit back and he saw someone with brown hair talking to him but he couldn't hear the words.

But when he did, it was a few seconds slow and sounded slightly distorted, "are you okay now?"

Issac felt some else at his other side and caught their words moments after, "what did you do to him?"

Issac felt like his mind had been deprived of blood for a few days, all the blood he had drunk was now sitting in the souls of his feet and it was all just making him slow and stupid.

"it was a Bloargic potion that was on the professor's desk." the first boy explained, the voice still distorted, "it was the one he was talking about."

Issac groaned slowly, "I feel, tired." he said carefully, feeling like he was speaking faster than he should be, "and, hungry."

a great mass of black and foul smell suddenly appeared in front of him and the young vampire sensed the fury, "get him out of here!" the black mass spat and Issac felt himself being lifted off the ground.

The sudden change in light was near blinding to Issac's now aching eyes but he was quickly led away from the worst of the light and into a darker corridor; he could hear murmuring beside him but his mind was else where, that was until, however, the strong smell of frogs blood, male's at five years, was stuck under his nose and brought him back to his senses.

"How did you know to do that?" finally Issac's senses had come back to normal and he could tell that it was now Harry speaking to a flushed looking Neville.

Neville shrugged, "i didn't. It just kind of came to me." he said nervously.

While they weren't looking Issac dipped his tongue into the wide-necked bottle of frog's blood to taste the salty, slightly watery, blood and the focus came back to his eyes.

Neville was holding the bottle of frog's blood so tightly that all blood had nearly vanished but Issac wasn't really paying too much attention.

"can I drink the rest of that?" Issac was slightly surprised that his voice was croaked.

Neville gasped and nearly dropped the bottle, "Issac!" he exclaimed, "are you feeling better?"

"yeah." Issac whispered, his eyes never leaving the bottle of glinting blood; for a moment he thought about talking to them some more but quickly decided against it and downed the whole bottle in one go.

Issac suddenly felt Harry lurch forwards to stop him, he could feel the worry radiating off him and, for once, he couldn't blame him; after what Harry had seen last night with the broken bottle of blood he must have been worried about Issac's reaction to it now.

"Thank you Neville." Issac said happily, feeling much better.

No-one had ever used the Sleepy Vampire Brew on him before, he had never lost control before, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"We should get back to lesson." Harry said carefully.

Issac groaned, his unbeating heart dropping very suddenly, he really disliked the stupid half-blood greasy potions master, "i'd rather not. Can we not go outside?" he asked despratly.

Harry and Neville exchanged looks that Issac wasn't too sure about so he cast his eyes to the light grey sky; obviously the sun was shining behind it but the magic clouds were stronger and it was depressing that once again he was going to face a year in dull light – not that his vamperic body could handle it either way.

"Well, we have Herbology next." Neville said slowly, "so I guess we could go down on the green."

Harry suddenly smiled and Issac was very happy to see that, "i don't know what's gotten into you this year Neville but it's good." Harry laughed.

Together Harry and Neville pulled Issac in the opposite direction to the dungeons, as they moved away the air got clearer and clearer until Issac finally saw a large lake covered in a thin layer of ice, it was an amazing sight of something so simple but beautiful; the grass below them was covered in untouched snow and it crunched under foot.

Issac wasn't too used to snow; the magical clouds over Noirvast had prevented snowfall at anytime, but every-so-often, whenever their everlasting headmaster got really angry, a thin layer of snow would fall and stay for months atop the roofs, far from the reach of all students.

"Issac!" Neville called.

But Issac wasn't really listening, just enjoying moving slowly around the snow and listening to the wonderful deep sound, he was only brought out of it when a warm, and slightly sweaty, hand too his; Harry was doing it again, he was leading him somewhere by hand and making him feel something he really shouldn't.

"Are you worried for me, Harry?" Issac asked as he looked from the trail of footprints they were leaving to Harry's paling face.

"worried about what?" Harry's voice wavered slightly.

Issac tightened his grip on the green eyed boy's hand, so much so that he could half feel the warmth pass from Harry's hand to his, "you tried to stop me drinking that blood." he whispered.

Harry gave a shaky laugh and just stared at Neville's back, "yeah. Sorry." was all he managed to get out.

"so; were you worried for me?" Issac asked again.

Harry didn't answer and Issac was getting a little annoyed; nobody ever ignored him, in Noirvast his blood made him respected without even trying and now it felt really strange to ask someone something important and not get any kind of answer. So Issac stopped dead, jolting Harry to a stop too as he refused to let go.

"answer me, Harry." Issac hissed, "were you worried for me?"

Harry gave him a confused look, "i'm worried for you now." he said quickly.

"What makes you worried?" Issac asked, getting angrier still and he could feel the frog's blood churning around his heart.

"your eyes." Harry told him furiously.

Suddenly Issac dropped Harry's hand, mostly out of shock; he should have guessed that his eyes would be black because he drank that frog's blood and now he was angry. He looked down at his buried feet, ashamed, "it was the blood." he whispered pathetically.

Harry turned fully towards Issac but he could only tell because he could see Harry's feet now facing his, "i know your not some mad monster." Harry said in a soft voice, "but, now, when I see your eyes go black..." he paused for a second, "it scares me."

"i've got good control." Issac tried to reassure Harry, and himself, "i get scared sometimes too; i've never been around humans, I guess the slight shock of all these people is making the vampire of me a little bit weirded out." he tried to justify it all and it was all true.

"the last thing I want, Harry." Issac continued quickly, "is for you to be scared of me." the frog's blood fought its way into his cheeks.

There was a crunch of already compressed snow as Harry stepped closer, "i don't want to be scared of you either. But I guess it's just a shock for me too, to have you around and feel..." Harry cut himself off.

Issac's head shot up to see that Harry had some colour in his cheeks and it wasn't from the chilled wind, "feel what? Harry? Tell me!" Issac wasn't feeling angry anymore, it was excitement; it was like he was younger again.

Harry refused to meet his eye, "i don't know what I feel." Harry said bluntly.

"i know what I feel." Issac said happily, everything dissolving, "it's all to do with you and I really like it."

and then it happened, simply and naturally; Issac lent forwards, gently forced Harry to look at him – even though his eyes were still closed – and placed a cool lipped kiss in the tip of Harry's rosy nose.

It was short, sweet and meant something so much more; Harry looked a little shocked but didn't protest and that made Issac very happy.

"come on guys!" Neville suddenly called, breaking the spell over the boys; Neville Longbottom would never tell anyone of what he had saw and was pleased for Harry had finally found someone.

Issac held out his hand for Harry, which he gladly took, still with hot colour in his cheek and they ran over to Neville hand-in-hand and grinning privately to themselves.

"what were you two talking about?" Neville asked cheekily with a glint in his light brown eyes.

"just sorting a few things out." Issac giggled and relished in the warm hand tightly entwined in his.


	9. Christmas Thoughts

Chapter Nine: Christmas Thoughts.

The dark days turned into dark weeks and the vampires became more settled into Hogwarts; Issac became more settled with Harry.

One night Harry had woke in a hot sweat from a dream he couldn't quite remember but it had had a strange effect on his body in a number of ways.

It was close to Christmas and it seemed the most excited people in the school were the vampires; "we don't go by what you call a year." Issac explained one day as they trudged up to Transfigurations, "so we don't celebrate birthdays or Christmas, not even when we live at home." he didn't sound or look sad but then again, Harry thought, if you never had something you wouldn't miss it.

"you're going to celebrate it with us this year, right?" Neville asked.

Issac shot him a brillent smile that made Harry's insides melt, "i'll try. But I'm not sure what to do." he laughed a little.

Neville started whispering things about Christmas, from the tree to the presents, as they took their seats and for a while Harry felt like the odd one out. Something inside Harry ached a little when he saw the closeness between Neville and Issac but he knew he was being stupid.

As it turned out, the extra years the Noirvast students had to learn self control and magic really paid off and they breezed through the classes, Harry was kind of jealous.

"what do I have to give you for Christmas then?" Issac asked as soon as they were alone.

Blushing deeply Harry glanced around the courtyard they were sat closely in, "you don't have to get me anything." Harry told him shortly.

An ugly frown appeared upon Issac's face, "Neville said that I have to get something for the people I love." he set his green eyes firmly on Harry, "so what do you want?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh softly under his breath; in the time since becoming friends with the young vampire he had learnt so many little things about him, like his thoughtful frown, graceful respect and demanding way of talking.

It all made Issac a very interesting person.

Harry suddenly noticed that Issac was watching him patiently, awaiting his reply so Harry put his brain and mouth in gear, "i don't want anything. Really." he said firmly.

Issac exhaled noisily and looked frustrated, "but I have to get you something." he said grumpily, then suddenly some of Trevor's blood flushed his cheeks and he leapt to his feet, the snow still crunching, "i'll see you in a bit." he breathed and ran off before Harry could say anything.

Harry watched Issac's tailcoat vanish around the corner. Quickly giving up on the book he was reading Harry went to find Hermione, naturally she was in the library.

"hey." Harry whispered hoarsely to her.

Hermione jumped slightly but smiled none-the-less, "what's wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry slid into the seat next to her and couldn't meet her eye, "Christmas is in a week and I don't know what to get Issac." he felt embarrassed.

With a look of sympathy Hermione pulled out another large book and propped it up, "Harry, I know how you feel about Issac." she said and Harry blushed deeply, "but, really think about this. He's a vampire." her stare hardened, "a rich pure-blood vampire. The only thing he needs to marry a rich female vampire."

Hermione pointed to the page of the book; it depicted a pure vampire bloodline, and a small picture of the 'Vampire Food-Chain', with humans first to be eaten.

Harry exhaled angrily, "it's not like I want to marry the guy." Harry dropped his voice even more, "just what to get him as a present."

"but Harry, don't you remember what Issac agreed to?" Hermione hissed, but Harry just gave gave her a blank look, "that if they showed anything but a educational interest in anyone then they were out and I think any kind of relationship that you have with a vampire counts."

by the end of her rant hermione was quite red in the face but Harry hadn't been listening to all of it; he had stopped listening when she mentioned about the agreement.

Harry bit his lip, "don't worry too much." he stood and forged a smile, "its only a Christmas present."

it the week that followed Harry barely saw Issac; the young vampire seemed spent most of his time with his nose buried in a title-less book and escaped into Hogsmead times than he was allowed.

The halls and classrooms were decorated with slightly more sparkle and energy than normal; Hagrid had brought in seven more trees, snowflakes fluttered past every window and Peeves decided to sing a rude version of every carol he knew.

Ella and Galinda had taken full pleasure in the Christmas season but the others seemed uncomfortable around all the merriment.

Most of the school went home and Harry was quite relieved to finally have Hogwarts quite again, even if it was only for a while.

On Christmas Eve Harry sat by himself by the Black Lake; even though it was winter the thick clouds still prevented the snow and in most times the wind, the Giant Squid was very confused as to why the lake hadn't frozen over.

Harry sighed sadly, it seemed like forever since he had spoken to Issac, a large part of his missed the young vampire but a little part of him wondered what he had been up to and just as he thought that a pristine white envelope zipped past his ear and hovered in front of him, his name written neatly and carefully in gold on the front.

Taking it Harry opened it without thought; the letter inside was short and written in red ink:

_Dear Harry,_

_I have thought for a long time what to get you for Christmas._

_I went into every single shop in Hogsmead three times and even thought about ordering from a owl service catalogue but nothing seemed right._

_But finally I found something._

_I want you to meet me at midnight tonight by broken fountain so I can give you your present._

_See you there_

_Issac Lord_

Harry read it a couple of times, "so that's what he's been up to." he thought and felt a warmth climb up his chest. He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
